


Sympathy For The Devil

by Anonymous



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Childhood, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny little slice from the less than idyllic childhood of one Alexander J. Luthor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy For The Devil

_The Last Time_

No matter how much he screamed for her, no matter how much he called his Mother's name, once his tiny hands were ripped from her clutches she didn’t reach for him. 

Its not as if she could physically fight her husband, at least... she didn’t think she could. 

Maybe it was fear or perhaps it was just weakness but either way, she did nothing.

She waited until he had done his work beating their child the same way he had so many times before. Its not as if this was a novel incident, this was just another time so like every other time before it and yet, little did she know it wasn’t quite the same at all. 

This time, almost, but not quite like every other time before it, when she went to the cupboard looking for her son, ready to embrace her crying child with open arms she would not find him there. 

You see, he looked like Alexander and yet the creature that emerged from that darkened closet hadn’t even shed a single tear and as its mother watched its pale form recoil from her touch she knew beyond all doubt that she had lost her son forever.

Alexander would be beaten again, but he had sought his mother's comfort for the last time

_Fin_


End file.
